


Wolf In The Vampire Bund

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Dance in the Vampire Bund, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: This is an alternate universe crossover smut story of Akira and Mina from the Dance In The Vampire Bund manga and Jacob and Leah from the Twilight booksCouples are: Mina and JacobAkira and Leah
Relationships: AkiraxLeah, MinaxJacob
Kudos: 1





	Wolf In The Vampire Bund

It was the year 2020 and Leah and Jacob somehow got transported from their universe to another one entirely. It looked like a large floating island they were on somewhere off the coast of Japan and it was called Minas Vampire Bund. Leah and Jacob looked around and before they knew it violent bad vampires had come into the area and they surrounded the two shapeshifter wolves.   
“Do you think we should change into our wolf forms Jake? I don’t see how we’re gonna make it out of this otherwise.”  
“Well you do have a point Leah but-“  
Suddenly a young girl with blood red eyes and long blonde hair in two pigtails and a guy with spiky black hair and blue eyes came onto the scene and protected the two.  
“Akira please take care of the ones on the left and I will deal with the ones on the right,” Mina said transforming and getting the appearance of an older women who was naked and giant boobs with long blonde hair. Jacob at this couldn’t stop staring at her his libido riding and he had a nosebleed just by staring at her? What was wrong with this universe? He thought. Akira shifted in a bipedal black and white werewolf and he turned his head to look at Leah and smiled at winked at her destroying the left flank of vampires easily with his speed claws and teeth. Mina flew up with the black hard stuff on her naked body and made a sword and easily cut them down all from the right flank. She eventually turned back into a young girl and Akira turned back into his human form. Leah and Jacobs jaws dropped.  
“Y-you guys are.-“ Leah said but then Jacob interrupted her.  
“You guys were amazing and so badass!” Jacob shouted.  
Mina and Akira both grinned and smiled at them. Leah for whatever reason couldn’t stop staring at Akira. Oh god? Had she just imprinted and found her imprint mate? She thought as her eyes widened.   
“The name is Mina Tepes. I am the queen and ruler of all vampires and this is my subordinate Akira who’s a werewolf,” Mina said to them smiling.  
“My names Jacob Black and this is a pack member of mine Leah Clearwater. We are both shaftshifting wolves and I’m the alpha,” Jacob boasted to mostly Mina and as he stared at her intensely hoping she would be impressed. Oh god did he just imprint on this young girl who could grow into an adult woman just like that? And when of the vampires no less?


End file.
